


The Man Overboard Affair - Art

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This represents to me a journey that two men took to know they are right where they should be - together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Overboard Affair - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [channeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/channeld/gifts).



[](http://s588.photobucket.com/user/spikesgirl58/media/b955229e-723c-4fab-89f4-4378f3baec9f_zpsa25bd026.jpg.html)


End file.
